A whimsical princess
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Cada vez que le preguntan: "¿cómo es lidiar con el as del equipo?", Akaashi siente la horrorosa necesidad de corregir el cuestionamiento de aquel que lo haya dicho sin pensarlo siquiera un poco. Porque primero, Fukuroudani no cuenta con un as. Segundo, no trata con la supuesta "estrella". Y tercero, Bokuto Koutarou es una princesa. Dedicado a Fire-Akra.


**A** _ **whimsical princess**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

 _Este fic se lo debía a_ _Fire-senpai_ _, creo que no reune nada de lo que me pidió y por ello le ofrezco una disculpa._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias.-**_ Ninguna a menos de que la idea de llamar a Bokuto princesa te ponga enferma/o.

* * *

Cada vez que le preguntan: "¿cómo es lidiar con el as del equipo?", Akaashi siente la horrorosa necesidad de corregir el cuestionamiento de aquel que lo haya dicho sin pensarlo siquiera un poco. Porque primero, Fukuroudani no cuenta con un as. Segundo, no trata con la supuesta "estrella". Y tercero, Bokuto Koutarou es una princesa. Una señorita de alta cuna que no vive más que para sus caprichos al igual que el resto del equipo. Por ello si tan solo Keiji pudiera aclarar todos estos puntos generadores de mil malentendidos podría entonces responder con cierta sinceridad todas esas preguntas acerca del "supuesto as" de su equipo y de paso quitarse un peso de encima. Pero sabe y entiende que es imposible hacer dichas aclaraciones. Después de todo Bokuto no lo soportaría y los miembros del equipo no tienen porque sufrir los conflictos internos de Akaashi.

Además la verdad es que no le desagrada estar al mando de una chiquilla caprichosa. A pesar de que le da por entrar en una especie de etapa pre-menstrual antes de un partido y de reglar durante uno. Que los cambios drásticos de humor no pueden deberse más que a ello. Por lo menos agradece que los ataques de ira no sean parte de su repertorio. Con la depresión y la euforia le basta y le sobra para romperse la cabeza en fracciones de segundo con el afán de hallar cura a las emociones intensas y profundas de esa lechuza egocentrista.

Sin embargo lo peor de esta situación no es que Koutarou no se de cuenta de su egoísmo o de su inmadurez, tampoco de los interrogatorios oportunistas, sino el que Akaashi quiera que las cosas sigan de esta manera. El que Bokuto sea dependiente de él, de ellos. Que sean sus halagos y acciones las que lo hundan o lo impulsen. Que sin él no pueda agitar las alas. Que piense siquiera en emprender un vuelo que haría perfecto si se diera cuenta de que no los necesita realmente para ser grande y espectacular. Prefiere entonces mimar a la princesa. Alimentar la dependencia. Desvivirse en lisonjas. Procurar que nadie que no sea él la ofenda. Y que todos a su alrededor queden cegados por su belleza.

Quiere seguir siendo el dueño de ésta.

Por ello cuando Koutarou se impulsa para extender sus amplias alas en un vuelo certero que lo llevará a reventar la bola al otro lado de la cancha, Akaashi piensa en qué palabras usar esta vez.

"Hey, heey, heeeey, ¿qué les pasa?, ¡vamos!, es imposible que no se motiven con un movimiento como ese"

Aunque tras ese despliegue de autosuficiencia los elogios se le escapan. Y no solo a él, si no que a todo el equipo también.

"Esta vez está siendo más escandaloso que de costumbre"

"Aa, ¿por qué no le dices algo, Akaashi-san?"

La verdad es que no tiene nada positivo que decirle al capitán. Tampoco es que crea conveniente hacerlo cuando al parecer no los necesita, no en este momento claro.

"Si empieza a bajar el ritmo del entrenamiento hablaré sobre su timbre de voz, el cual parece el de una arpía"

Todos le oyen con cierta precaución y alivio, lo que basta para que se concentren en el menú dispuesto para el día. Saben que si el alarde del capitán se torna odioso el vicecapitán lo aniquilará en segundos.

El entrenamiento corre de forma habitual, la princesa brillando más que ninguno y los lacayos puliendo sus vestidos y el peinado prolijo que lleva consigo. Todos saben por quién trabajan, y que si uno se cae la princesa se puede derrumbar. Que en este sitio no es el "as" quien sostiene los muros, si no los sirvientes. Y que sin ellos la damita no puede hacer nada. Aunque la realidad contradiga todo esto.

Es de tarde cuando Akaashi fija la vista en el Sol ocultándose a la distancia, ese que se mira a través de las puertas del auditorio. Todos están agotados, menos Koutarou.

"Akaashi, ya nos vamos, ¿te quedas?"

"Aa"

"Aprovecharemos cuando Bokuto no esté mirando"

"Descuiden, yo me encargo. Solo recojan las redes y guarden el equipo que utilizaron, por favor"

"Gracias por el arduo trabajo"

Yamato-senpai le sonríe mientras se acerca a Komi para soltarle de forma íntima: "Vamos a cenar, Komiyan"; a diferencia de los demás que solo optan por levantar cada uno lo que puede del equipo empleado durante la práctica. En poco tiempo los demás abandonan el auditorio dejándolos solos. Bokuto sigue saltando muy cerca de la red, moviendo el brazo izquierdo como si alguien le estuviera lanzando la pelota. Está practicando sus remates, imaginándose en un juego importante al que puede darle reproducir una y otra vez. Cuando por fin parece satisfecho con su esfuerzo decide detenerse. La caída de sus pies sobre la madera del lugar tras ese último salto provoca un ruido estrepitoso que resuena a lo largo del auditorio.

Un claro: "YES!", se escucha tras el golpe de las suelas de ese par de tennis y Akaashi, con el atardecer a sus espaldas, admira el descenso de un búho de hermosas alas plateadas. El cuerpo bien estructurado lleva un tono agradable. El sudor corriendo por el largo cuello y esos muslos que resaltan las telas húmedas de ese short adherido a ellos hacen temblar su postura tranquila y serena. La princesa está alardeando de su esbelta figura sin siquiera notarlo un poco. Akaashi sabe que es así, o al menos lo será hasta que logre descifrar lo que está provocando con todo esto.

"¡Oi, Saru!, ¿viste eso-, ¿hah?"

Bokuto gira la cabeza en toda dirección, igual que un búho, y es allí cuando por fin se da cuenta, tras 20 minutos, que su club de fans se ha ido sin siquiera despedirse. La desilusión golpea fulminante el brillo dorado de sus ojos, Akaashi puede verlo tambalearse lo suficiente como para arrebatarle el habla. A esa ave que en cualquier oportunidad que tiene se ponte a cantar las letras confusas de una canción que solo ella entiende y conoce.

"Ya todos se han ido, Bokuto-san"

Paso a paso se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el capitán sin quitar la vista de este. Por su parte Koutarou hace lo mismo aunque enarcando la ceja izquierda sin entender muy bien esa seriedad extrema y rara que se desprende de Keiji. La distancia entre ambos se acorta lo suficiente como para que Akaashi pueda sentir el cálido aliento de esos labios mojados y entre abiertos.

"¿Huh?"

Bokuto suelta más curioso que nunca y todo porque Keiji desvía la mirada a la pierna izquierda del otro. Una de las calcetas negras que usa está abajo, exponiendo los firmes gemelos de Koutarou.

"Deberías pensar en comprar un nuevo par, Bokuto-san"

Akaashi se hinca, igual que lo haría un caballero, para extender las manos hasta la oscura tela, procurando no tocar esa piel radiante por el exceso de ejercicio en ella.

"Han perdido elasticidad"

Con cuidado sube la prenda al tiempo que le habla a su superior en un tono que está lejos de su usual tranquilidad e indiferencia. Bokuto no dice mucho, de hecho no dice nada, solo está observando como el otro reposiciona la calceta con una delicadeza extrema.

Cuando Akaashi termina el movimiento de sus manos no termina allí. Los dedos entran en contacto con las rodillas para pasar con suavidad hasta los muslos y filtrarse por debajo de la húmeda tela. Todo mientras se va incorporando de nuevo. En el instante en que se endereza por completo sus manos han llegado hasta las nalgas de Bokuto, atravesando incluso los bóxers que lleva puestos. Puede sentirlas firmes y empapadas, con una nitidez abrumadora que lo invitan a apretarlas con absoluto descaro.

"¡Ngh!"

Y así lo hace.

"Creo que también necesitas otro tipo de ropa, esta no deja que tu piel transpire correctamente"

Akaashi está preocupado aunque no lo parezca. Y aunque sus palabras le saquen una sonrisa irritada y abochornada a la princesa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me acompañas y te cercioras de que compre la correcta, Akaashi?"

Koutarou se lo está exigiendo con esa mirada tan amarilla como el ámbar y con aquellos labios acariciados por un pálido carmín. Al tiempo en que intenta besarlo al rodear su cuello con los brazos. El comando lo acepta de inmediato, sellando el trato al besarlo con hambre sosegada mientras el cielo se apaga dejando paso a una noche estrellada y a los sonidos que sus lenguas hacen cada vez que se encuentran.

"No tengo más remedio que hacerlo. Ya que no has aprendido a elegir correctamente, Bokuto-san"

"Hoho?"

Haciendo que Akaashi se reafirme que es solo un caballero sirviendo a su princesa.

* * *

 **N/A.** No hubo un beso erótico, vuelvo a disculparme senpai. Mmm, al final sí salió un AkaBoku, ¡vivan las parejas switcheables y los rare parings! (?)


End file.
